Simplicity: Violation
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Sequel to Simplicity. Yaoi, mature content, rape, SanoKen The story of Kenshin's journey after he was raped and savaged by men in the Bakumatsu era.


Simplicity: Violation

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: M

Summary: The story of Kenshin's journey after he was raped and savaged by men in the Bakumatsu era.

Warnings: This is a **_YAOI RAPE FIC!_** That means **_GUYS TOGETHER!_** Do **_NOT_** complain to me **_AFTER_** you've read it all through. If you don't like these things, then please turn back now! I don't want to hear your complaints!

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Sano stroked his hair through his small lover's hair gently, feeling the vermillion strands flow though his fingers like water. The man sighed in happiness, snuggling closer to the muscular man's chest. "I love you Sano."

Sano smiled, pressing his lips to the red head that lay against him. "I love you too saiai."

Kenshin situated himself better, settling between Sano's long legs and putting his scarred cheek against the man's chest. Sano let one arm fall around his thin waist, the other continuing to travel through Kenshin's long red locks.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes Sano?"

"Can I ask you something? And you promise you'll answer truthfully and totally?" Sano murmured, his arm tightening around Kenshin's slender waist.

Kenshin moved his arms up, folding his arms, putting them against Sano's chest and resting his chin against them. "What is it Sano? You sound…upset."

"Do you remember when you told me that you were afraid to let me make love to you? Do you remember when you said that you had been raped?" Sano murmured, turning his chocolate eyes to the redhead.

Kenshin nodded slowly. "Yes. Where is this going Sano?"

"I want you to tell me what happened. All of it, not missing anything. I want to know, so I know how to treat you, how to make sure that I don't frighten you." Sano said truthfully, his brown eyes filled with hope.

Kenshin sighed, his violet eyes flashing downward to focus on his hands. "Sano…"

"Please Kenshin! I want to know, I want to understand what happened to you, and I want to know how I can make some things better for you!" Sano pleaded, kissing Kenshin's face in several places. He ran his lips over the small man's nose, cheeks, and forehead, passing over his eyelids.

Kenshin pushed at him. "Alright!" His voice softened. "Alright… Just… don't interrupt me. Don't make me stop, because if you do, I'll never be able to start again."

* * *

Kenshin started to move away from the inn, but was stopped by a call of his name.

"Himura!"

The boy turned to see Katsura standing there. He bowed quickly. "Yes Katsura-san?"

"Don't forget Himura, keep out of sight, and be careful. There are things you must watch out for, people who could easily try to hurt you." Katsura warned. "I have no doubt in your skills, but be careful."

Kenshin nodded. "Thank you for your concern, and I will be careful. I'll return at sunset."

Katsura nodded, and Kenshin left the inn. The boy walked away from the inn quietly, studying the city around him as he did so. He would need to know the whereabouts of Kyoto once he started his job. He turned into an alley, following Katsura's advice of keeping out of sight.

"Hey there."

Kenshin jumped, cursing himself slightly. He had been lost in thought, and had not been paying attention to his surroundings. He turned, looking at a man much taller than him, with greasy black hair and a half grown beard. He gulped a little nervously, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out at this time of night?"

Kenshin's eyes widened and he took a step back. "E-Excuse me, I…"

A large rough hand shot out, grabbing the front of Kenshin's gi and lifting him into the air. "Now, don't interrupt me. You seem to be all alone, so I think I'll need to show you to somewhere safer."

Kenshin wiggled in the man's grasp, fear starting to leak into his mind. He didn't like the man's tone at all. He reached for his swords again, but another large hand beat him to them, pulling them from his belt and throwing them to the side. Kenshin looked to the side to see another man standing there, that same cocky grin on his face.

"What do we have here?"

"Quite a pretty little thing isn't he?" said the man holding him off the ground. "What do you boys say we show him a good time?"

Kenshin growled softly, not wanting to be beaten by these thugs. With a bit of twisting he managed to get his teeth into the man's hand. There was a howl of pain and he was dropped to the ground. He instantly started scrambling to his feet, going for his swords. If he could get them, everything would be fine.

An instant later a huge body slammed into him, smacking him to the ground beneath a bulky body. The air knocked out of him, Kenshin attempted to get breath into his starving lungs, his head spinning.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice somewhere above him said angrily. "You're not going anywhere at all; don't even try to get away!"

The breath back in his lungs, Kenshin twisted, trying to get in a position where he could use his fists to try and get away. But the man's bulk on top of him firmly trapped him on the ground, and he was stuck.

"Get off me!" he screamed, twisting his body again.

The men laughed. "Such a feisty one isn't he boys?" called the one who was sitting on him.

Kenshin's breath was stolen again as a large hand wrapped all the way around his throat. He choked, both hands scratching at his captor as he tried to free himself. The hand squeezed, and all breath left him, none coming in, none going out. He clawed at the man's hand as he was lifted from the ground.

"Let's get this over with, I found him, so I get first dibs!"

A fist met his face an instant later, and he was released to fly and hit the wall. All the air left his lungs yet again, and Kenshin found himself gasping to breathe as large hands pulled at his clothes. He started to fight again, and a fist slammed into the other side of his face. The back of his head hit the wall, and stunned, he slid down to the ground.

Cool air hit his chest, and he gathered the breath in him to gasp, and he threw a few punches at the man now tearing at his hakama. His hand was caught in another, and bones broke as the larger man squeezed. Kenshin let out a cry of pain, wrenching his shattered hand to his chest. Tears of pain were gathering in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. 'I won't show my weakness!'

As the man came close to him again he lashed out with a foot, catching the captor right in the groin. The man let out a squeak, grasping himself and curling inward. Triumphantly Kenshin kicked him again, leaping over him and running away from the alley. He was nearly out when a large hand closed around his ankle, and he fell to the ground. He automatically reached out to catch himself with his hands, and the resulting scream of pain echoed in the alleyway.

He was dragged backwards, fingernails digging into the dirt beneath the stones as he clawed at them. He kicked out again with a foot, but it was caught in another hand, and again pain flared as his foot was twisted to the side. He cried out, his ankle broken, his last mean of escape stolen.

Throwing his pride out the window, Kenshin started screaming. "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

A large hand was clamped over his mouth, and Kenshin tried to get his teeth into the man's flesh. There was no luck, and another fist slammed into his stomach, forcing his breath away for the fourth time that night.

While Kenshin tried to regain his breath he was forced to the ground, a knee placed in the small of his back. He fought, but his hakama was tugged down around his ankles. He screamed again, and a fist slammed into the back of his head. His head hit the ground, and, temporarily stunned, he could do nothing more than lay there as something pierced him.

He screamed, back arching in an attempted to get away from the hurt. He thrashed, fists flailing and feet kicking. Fists landed on every part of his body, beating him senseless.

His body was surging with the power of the man's thrusts, being slammed repeatedly into the hard ground. His fingers scrabbled at the stones, nails cracking and bleeding with the force. His screams echoed through the alleyway, but no one bothered to stop. They thought it an assassination, a fight. That was common nowadays.

There was a sudden gush inside, and then the feeling of being stretched left, only to be replaced an instant later by another. Tears were flowing down the boy's cheeks, matched only by the blood tracing his inner thighs. He continued to scream, but no one came to his rescue.

* * *

Okami sat outside of her inn, waiting worriedly for someone who was supposed to be there. She was worried, and terribly so. Himura Kenshin, the young boy who had joined them only 2 weeks ago, was missing. He had told Katsura that he would be back by sunset, and yet, here it was, midnight, and still no sign of the boy. He had left at 6, so Okami was extremely agitated.

She was just about to nod off when she heard what sounded like a child crying. Her head snapped up, and she got to her feet slowly, trying to find the source of the noise. As she moved forward it got louder, and she nearly screamed at the sight that met her eyes.

Surrounded by a puddle of blood, completely naked, lay Himura Kenshin. His thin shoulders were heaving up and down, one hand swollen and red. One ankle was twisted the wrong direction, the foot sticking up grotesquely when it should be pointing down. A myriad of bruises, cuts, and scrapes covered his entire body, and Okami was shocked to see blood pooling quickly between his legs.

"Himura-chan?" she called tentatively, moving forward.

The boy raised his head, and Okami saw a bruised and swollen face. His right eye was swollen shut, pus oozing slowly from the eye. His left was close to the same condition, only a single slit of terrified violet showing. His right cheek was swollen as well, and there was a lump on his forehead. Tears were flowing so fast down his face that Okami couldn't tell the difference between each tear.

Okami's hand was over her mouth, her eyes filled with tears and wide. "Oh… God… Himura-chan…"

He sobbed again, reaching up a hand that was bloody, fingernails torn and covered in dried blood. "No one…" the boy whispered brokenly. "No one helped me… Help me…"

The boy fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Okami finally let out her scream, turning and running towards the inn. "Katsura-san! **Katsura-san!**"

* * *

Kenshin was finally bandaged and sleeping peacefully. At first the boy had thrashed and cried out in his sleep, and the doctor had been reduced to sedating him in order to properly care for his wounds. Kenshin was now trembling faintly, but it was slowly dying down.

The doctor sighed, leaning back from the shaking boy. "Do you want to know everything Katsura-san? I'll give you the best summary I can."

Katsura nodded grimly. "Tell me what happened."

The doctor looked to the boy's face, where patches soaked in medicine covered his eyes. "He was no doubt beaten, but not only with fists. There are several places on his body that have to big of an area to be a fist. I suppose he was thrown against the wall and floor several times, mostly hitting with his torso. See the way he's having trouble breathing? There are at least two broken ribs, and his lungs are inflamed because of lack of air for a long time. That means he had the breath knocked out of him several times." The doctor than lifted the boy's chin, showing off deep bruises. "They choked him, holding him up against the wall, I believe, because there are bruises all over his back that, once again, are too big to be made by fists."

Okami had tears running silently down her face as she listened, and a hand had come up to cover her mouth. Katsura just listened, his face a stony mask.

"Left hand completely crushed, and I can't tell why. I believe that a good explanation would have been that he tried to attack his attackers, and because of his size, they were able to do that to his hand," the doctor mused quietly. "Now, his right ankle was twisted quite severely, and I think that he may have been trying to run when it happened. The attackers would have wanted him to stay, and therefore twisted his ankle to take away the ability to run."

"The only other thing that has made a big impact is the main one. Because of Himura-san's size and looks, he was no doubt caught by a gang in an alley. They saw only a pretty young boy, and a place to satisfy their lust. He was raped, several times it seems." The doctor sat back as he finished. "No doubt he will be terrified of men; at least until we can assure him that he is safe."

Okami let out a small sob, and Katsura placed a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort the woman. The man then sighed. "I think it would be best for Okami-san to be in charge of his care then, at least until he is well enough to see properly."

Okami sucked in a breath, and nodded. "Just tell me what I need to do Doctor, I'll take good care of him."

The man nodded. "That's a good idea Katsura-san; it'll give him some time to recuperate a little at least. Come with me Okami-san, I'll tell you what you need to know."

* * *

Kenshin awoke screaming. Soft hands were holding him down, soothing him with touch. He could tell that it was a woman; the hands were too soft and non-calloused. He struggled against the hands touching him, fighting for all he was worth.

"Easy Himura-chan, easy! It's only me!"

Kenshin froze, and then tried to open his eyes, only to find out that he couldn't. He whimpered fearfully, struggling again.

A hand petted his hair gently, water being pressed to his lips. "Drink Himura-chan, you've been asleep for a few days."

He drank the water slowly, and then spoke quietly. "Who…"

"It's only me, Okami. Do you remember me Himura-chan?" the voice was worried, fearful.

Kenshin relaxed slightly. "Okami-san…" He groped for her, trying to find comfort. "Please…"

The hand returned to stroke his hair again, and another held his searching hand gently. "It's alright Himura-chan, I'm here, no one's going to hurt you. How are you feeling?"

Kenshin whimpered again. "It hurts… Hurts…" Tears started flowing again from swollen eyes, and Okami continued to stroke his hair gently, at a loss of what to do.

* * *

The swelling of Kenshin's eyes went down within a few days, and Okami was getting ready to take off the bandages when Katsura came to see how the boy was doing. Kenshin was sleeping fitfully, tossing beneath the blankets, crying out softly every now and then.

"How is he, Okami-san?" the man asked softly, settling beside the woman.

She sighed. "Different. I've never seen him like this Katsura-san, it's frightening. He cries often, he screams in his sleep. He constantly seeks my touch and attention. Right after he wakes it's always the worst. He forgets that he's with me; he forgets that he's safe. I don't know if we'll be able to heal him…"

At that moment Kenshin started moving more violently in his sleep, and Okami rushed to hold the boy down, lest he hurt himself. Katsura, forgetting, went to help. His own hands rested on the boy's shoulders, and at that moment Kenshin woke.

The first thing that flashed into his mind was fear. When he felt the large calloused hands against his shoulders he panicked.

Okami suddenly found herself with a handful of wildcat. Screaming, Kenshin slashed with just barely healing fingernails, his feet kicking, and hands flailing. His back arched, thighs clenched tightly together as he struggled to get away from the hands that were touching him.

Okami cried out. "Himura-chan, it's me! Katsura-san, let him go!"

Katsura instantly backed away from the screaming flailing boy, holding his hands away from him. Okami rushed forward, her hands stroking against the boy's tear-stained face. "Himura-chan, listen, it's me!"

Kenshin did not respond to her, just continued to fight, his screaming starting to become more high-pitched as he grew more panicked. A few knocks sounded on the door, and Katsura went to hold the door shut. "Everything's okay!"

"Himura-chan!" Okami cried, holding the boy's flailing wrists so he wouldn't accidentally smack her. "Calm down!" When Kenshin still didn't listen to her she frowned. "KENSHIN!"

The sound of his name snapped the boy from his screaming panic, and he stopped moving, his wrists caught in her hands. His breathing was fast and panicky, sobs trembling on his breath. Tears were still coursing down his face, and he choked slightly.

"Easy Himura-chan… It's okay… Everything's fine… You're safe…" Okami murmured, releasing his wrists and petting his hair. "It's okay…"

He was still facing her, although he couldn't see her. "You… called me Kenshin… You never call me that…"

"You were in a panic Himura-chan… You may have hurt yourself. I didn't know how to calm you down, except for that." Okami said softly. "Are you ready to have the bandages off your eyes Himura-chan?"

He hesitated, and then nodded. "Y-Yes…"

Okami reached up, pulling the bandages off his eyes. Kenshin's eyes were still squeezed shut, and she smiled slightly. "Open your eyes Himura-chan."

He slowly opened his eyes, looking at her. They were a deep childish violet, not quite like the mature eyes she had seen before that night a week ago. She smiled gently at him. "Better now, isn't it? It's wonderful to see those beautiful purple eyes of yours."

He blinked slightly, and then blushed faintly. "Okami-san…" He looked around, and then noticed Katsura. He flinched visibly, sinking closer to Okami in fear. His eyes were wide and full of fear, and he whimpered.

Okami stroked his hair gently. "It's okay Himura-chan; it's only Katsura-san. He won't hurt you at all, I promise."

Kenshin still shivered, but he relaxed a fraction of a hair. "K-Katsura-san?"

The man nodded. "It's only me Himura. You're safe; no one's going to hurt you, alright?"

Kenshin nodded slowly, though he was still shaking. "They hurt me…"

Okami smoothed his hair. "Shhh, it's alright. You don't have to talk about it… It's okay now…"

Katsura put up a hand. "I want you to trust me Himura. I won't let anyone hurt you, and no one in this inn will touch you. But I need you to trust me."

Kenshin looked at Katsura's hand for a moment, and then slowly reached up to put his hand in the older man's. Katsura could feel the boy shaking through his tentative touch, and he smiled. "There we go Himura. Everything will be alright."

'It's not much…' Okami thought. 'But it's a good first step.'

* * *

"After that I started to withdraw into myself. I trusted Katsura-san, but I wanted to keep myself safe. The only way I knew how was to make everyone else afraid of me. I didn't like to do it, but it was the only way. I had to keep them from thinking anything along those lines, I never wanted that again." Kenshin shivered against Sano's chest. "To feel that pain, that pure terror."

Sano could feel Kenshin's tears wetting the skin of his chest, and he petted his lover's hair gently. "Thank you Kenshin, for trusting me."

Kenshin snuggled closer to his lover. "I love you Sano, and I should be able to trust you."

Sano picked up Kenshin's left hand, fingering the golden band that was on his ring finger. He pressed a gentle kiss to the end of that finger. "I love you too saiai, and I promise that I will never hurt you, or make you afraid."

Kenshin settled his cheek back on Sano's chest, closing his eyes. A warm hand came to rest against his smooth cheek, and Kenshin felt the coolness of Sano's own wedding band. "I feel better Sano."

Sano blinked, tilting his head slightly. "What?"

"I feel better, getting that out of me. I've never talked about it before, not to anyone. You're the first one. Thank you for listening." Kenshin said with a smile, planting a gentle kiss on his lover's chest.

Sano smiled, and kissed Kenshin's hair. "No problem Kenshin, it's what I'm supposed to do."

Kenshin smiled as he lay his head back down, relaxing and letting sleep take him into dreams, dreams that were for once filled with happiness of the days to come, not the darkness of those days passed.

* * *

Well, here it is, side-story to Simplicity. I wrote it on a spur of the moment. Please review! 


End file.
